


An Xmas LHB: Legendary Lucina

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [55]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Amputation, Beheading, Dismemberment, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Guro, Multi, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Grima succeeds in capturing Lucina and Cynthia - the Fell Dragon putting the two sisters through hell before dismembering them to turn them into winter festival ornaments.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 3





	An Xmas LHB: Legendary Lucina

**Author's Note:**

> A collab with Veiled, his set that the story goes with is here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/72238600

Ever since her arrival in Askr, Lucina felt her life had been pretty satisfying. The summoner was kind enough to provide her with a new set of armor - and more than that, he had also gifted her with a legendary weapon: the divine bow Thogn. Although she wasn’t the best with a bow - she’d rather prefer wielding the Falchion in battle instead - it would be rude to turn such a gift down. And so, the young exalt continued to fight using it for her weapon - and in time, had come to appreciate the magic it carried. It was able to grant its wielder visions of the future. Lucina was someone used to fighting against bad futures, so she knew perfectly how to handle it. Whenever she saw one of her allies die, she’d charge into battle herself to protect them - overturning the terrible fates which were in store for them. That led to her gaining flawless victory after victory, not losing even a single one of her subordinates while carrying out the missions her summoner had given her.

Now, she was standing in a field that would be the stage for her next battle. Usually it was covered in grass, but now a small layer of snow was covering it instead. A road ran down the middle of the field, and there was a number of stone walls set around it, offering protection from the enemy eyes. Sadly, that would also mean her foes would be shielded from her arrows - but she could live with that. According to the reports of her scouts, a portal had opened ahead - with the forces of another summoner going through it. Lucina had immediately sent someone to ask for reinforcements. Her sister Cynthia and her regiment of pegasus knights was relatively close, so they would be arriving pretty soon. The blue-haired woman was fairly certain that her army was capable of taking care of any invaders. Still, it never hurt to get some additional help. The heiress to the exalted bloodline was pretty excited about the upcoming battle, too - according to the reports, Grima had been spotted among the enemy units. The Fell Dragon who had ruined her world and so many others… Lucina was looking forward to finally making her pay for it.

With a flash of purple in the distance, Lucina had been notified that her enemies had arrived. Putting an arrow at the ready, she waited for the first enemy to go in her range - while looking around carefully, to check if everyone was ready. The familiar feeling of a vision approaching took her attention, and so the blue-haired girl opened her eyes wide not to miss anything. Figuring out one details that she could overturn was always the most important thing in changing the future…

However, this vision was different than an usual one. In fact, it was so bizarre that Lucina had troubles figuring out, what was even going on. It was her and Cynthia, she could tell that much from the shape of the two bodies she saw… But what, for Naga’s sake, were they wearing? All they had on were red-colored corsets that left their breast out… And matching crotchless panties too. Her taste in clothing wasn’t the best, but even Lucina could tell how wrong it seemed. However, that wasn’t the worst thing about that sight… As her vision got used to all the snow in the air, she realized that for some reason their limbs - and even their heads! - were missing. Her insides were twisting at the gruesome sight, but it only got worse. The light moved, granting her a much better look at the scene. Their torsos were both impaled on one pole - and above them, their arms were impaled as well. On the ground, she could see their cut-up legs - and behind their torsos, she finally got to see their heads. Impaled on two poles tied together in an X shape, both she and her sister’s heads were wearing expressions that were without a question dead. But… Were these horns coming coming out of their heads? What could that mean? Her stomach grew more upset as she saw all the semen their corpses were covered with - making it clear that whoever did that also raped them both beforehand. As terrible as that sight was, Lucina found it burned into her mind - and even as the vision finally disappeared, she couldn’t stop thinking about it.

As hard as the princess of Ylisse tried to think, how could a scene like that could come to pass, her mind ended up turning up a blank. The summoner of her world was a gentle soul, and even the horrors of the bad future of her world didn’t grow that bad. No one could be twisted enough to do something like that, much less to her and her sister. The vision was just wrong, r-right? However, no matter how hard she tried to calm herself down and forget about it, that sight continued to stay in her mind - making it much harder for her to focus. Her aim was so much worse than usual now… And for the first time since arriving here, Lucina’s worst fears had come to pass. She was forced to watch her allies fall one by one, just like in the future she had escaped from. And just like back then, the woman slaughtering most of them was no other than Grima, the fell dragon inhabiting the body of her father’s old friend and tactician, Robin. Even if Lucina did take down a few enemies, her side’s losses were still so much heavier… And the princess couldn’t help but feel that it was all her fault. If only she was able to fight to the full extent of her capabilities! If only she had taken Falchion with her!

Before long, the blue-haired woman found herself surrounded. This was the end for her, then? She wouldn’t give her enemy the satisfaction of seeing her break down. Closing her eyes, she did her best to hide the sorrow and regret she was feeling. “Father… Sister… I’m sorry…” However, instead of stabs of weapons entering her body, Lucina heard a voice instead - a voice filled with malice that she knew so well. Grima herself had come to her. Lucina opened her eyes, glaring angrily at the woman in her baggy clothes. From her appearance, no one could suspect that she was powerful enough to rule entire worlds - but her red eyes revealed the depths of her insanity. And right now, Lucina was the main focus of it. The princess of Ylisse had been a thorn in her side for so long back in their world… She was the one who organized the resistance against her in the first place! Grima had though many times of what she’d do if she ever got her hands on her… And now, that wish would finally come true! A voice in her head was saying that the summoner ordered her to leave no survivors… But killing the girl right away would be a waste - and she didn’t care for that worm’s orders either way. Even if his magic was somehow forcing her to obey him, that magic couldn’t last forever - and once it dropped, she’d make sure to put him through a world of suffering for daring to order her around. “Tie her up, you worms!” Grima screamed at her soldiers, and as they did that, she floated right to Lucina - enjoying the hatred that showed up in the woman’s eyes. Stroking her cheek with one hand, Grima called for just a little of her destructive energy. Ripples and cracks began to show on Lucina’s skin as it started falling apart. Even if Lucina stayed silent, the slight twitches of her body were signalling just how much it hurt. Still, the moment the white-haired woman took her hand back, Lucina’s face returned to its flawless, beautiful shape. It was far too early to do any permanent damage to her.

“Lady Grima! More enemies are incoming!” The soldier addressing her pointed towards the sky. Flying high from one direction was a regiment of pegasus knights - and as Lucina looked towards them too, she was terrified to see Cynthia at the front of the group. She wanted to call out to her, to tell her to run away with every fiber of her being - but there was no chance her sister would hear her anyways. And even if she did tell her that, it wouldn’t work - Cynthia was too happy pretending to be a hero to pass on an opportunity to save a damsel in distress - especially if the damsel in question was her sister. And so, Lucina only watched as Grima picked up the Thogn. Even if the woman wasn’t too skilled with the weaponry of the mortals, much preferring to kill her enemies with her magic, she still recognized the destructive power bows held over flying foes. Putting a destructive spell on an arrow, she then set it loose towards the approaching pegasi. The huge explosion of shadow and darkness was enough to knock most of them out of the sky, with the riders who survived holding on to their dying mounts as they fell towards the ground. Discarding the bow, Grima floated towards the survivors to check if there was anyone else who caught her eye. The unmistakable blue of the Exalt’s bloodline on the pigtails of one of the girls who lived through her attack was something Grima noticed quickly - telling her she had struck gold once more. Not only would she punish the future Exalt, but also her little sister as well!

Cynthia tried her best to fight back against the enemy forces, determined to take out as many of her foes as she could. Dying in battle sure was terrible, but at least she’d go off in a blaze of glory, taking a final stand and slaughtering a hundred foes! Or at least trying to. The enemies didn’t seem too willing to kill her - instead, they just kept avoiding her attacks. The spear she and Sumia had made together was a bit too big and clunky for her to score any hits - the knight being just a bit too slow to reach her enemies. As the girl started to grow more frustrated with that, more inheritance from her mother began to show up - namely, Sumia’s signature clumsiness. Even if she wasn’t as big of a klutz as her mother was, it still showed up from time to time. And eventually she made a goof she wouldn't be able to recover from. Stabbing madly with her spear at one of her opponents, its tip got stuck in the ground - and before the knight was able to pull it out, her enemies were on her. They’ve quickly overpowered her, before tying her up and leading her away. As she walked, Cynthia was devastated to see that both her regiment and her sister’s small army had been both completely wiped out, all the corpses strawn out on the ground. However, Lucina seemed even more crushed to see that she too had been captured. Cynthia tried to cheer her up as they walked, but nothing seemed to work as the invaders led them back through the portal they had arrived through, taking them away to a different world.

Once there, the girls were surprised to see that this too was the world of Askr - but perhaps one a bit different from the one they were used to. The first thing Lucina noticed was the rampart sexuality everywhere - from girls - Including different hers! - walking around in skimpy clothes or no clothes at all, to the people having sex in the halls without anyone seeming to mind. Suddenly, the cum covering their corpses in her vision didn’t seem too outlandish - and Lucina couldn’t help but feel afraid. So far, everything seemed in line with it… And that really scared her, even if she tried not to show it.

On Grima’s orders, the soldiers took them into the castle’s dungeons. On their way, they passed more heroes Lucina could recognize. Was that aunt Lissa happy servicing a number of heroes she didn’t know? She’d never imagine the Lissa she knew doing something like that. But even worse was the fact that death seemed to be pretty abundant in this world, too - they walked past a number of executions, and no one but them seemed to be surprised by that. Among them she noticed lady Caeda, her ancestor… Locked into the guillotine and moaning happily as the Hero-King Marth himself took her from behind. The royal couple seemed so happy about it… They disappeared from her sight within long, but the whoosh of the blade and then a loud thud told her just what happened. Even the Hero-King himself couldn’t resist whatever evil force had been at work here… It wasn’t just a few heroes who were twisted - it seemed the entire world had been corrupted. 

Arriving at the cell, it didn’t take too long for the soldiers to get started on them. Lucina’s armor and clothes received some tears in battle, but it wasn’t enough to keep the men satisfied for too long. Quickly, they were onto her, their rough hands grabbing on to parts of her body. Before long, her lighter blue dress and her suspenders were gone, along with the high boots they were keeping up. That left Lucina just in her bodysuit and a few torn-up pieces of her armor still remaining on her body. However, the bodysuit didn’t cover her in full already - there was a number of cuts on her strong, meaty thighs. But that still wasn’t enough for the soldiers. One of her jailors readied a knife. Then, he reached for her chest. With a quick slice, he removed a piece of her bodysuit on the right side of her chest - one that was covering her pretty small boob. To have it be exposed to these men annoyed her, and she shoot the men an angry glare as they continued to stare at her naked tit. But that wasn’t satisfactory for them either. One patch of particular interest still remained in her bodysuit - the one over her crotch. She spat at the man as he reached towards it to show him her disgust with it, but he ignored her while creating an opening in her clothes. Now, her pink pussy was revealed to all. She wanted to cover herself up, but her hands were still tied behind her back. No… It was supposed to be just the eyes of for whoever she’d chose to be at her side… Not for these brutes… However, the reality of this world was that prisoners like her didn’t get a choice like that. Instead, she’d be forced to service her captors - and the same went for her sister.

Cynthia watched unhappily as the men undressed her older sister - knowing well that her time was coming too. As she was a close-range fighter, her clothes and armor had suffered much more than her sister’s. The chestguard already came off, and her battle skirt had been cut dangerously short. However, she was still able to keep some decency - for the moment, at least. Once her sister’s cute little cunt had been freed from her clothes, the men’s attention turned to the pegasus knight. In moments, the cloth over her chest had been cut off - freeing her sizeable breasts from their confines. Cynthia was quite proud of her chest - it was one thing where she had the advantage over her sister. And having these men look at it so hungrily was a bit pleasant… Even if she was really afraid of what was about to come. The scraps of her skirt over her legs had quickly been removed too, leaving her thighs naked as her garters had been torn off. Because of her training as a rider, the muscles her legs were almost caught up with her older sister’s - making them just as pleasant a sight as Lucina’s. 

Once the girls’s assets were both visible, the men weren’t going to hold back any longer. Quickly, the soldiers removed their pants, freeing their erections. As they began to go towards them, Lucina stepped in front of Cynthia - shielding her sister with her body. “I can’t let you hurt her. Just take m-me instead, and leave her alone!” Lucina spoke out in a commanding voice, hoping she would be able to protect her sister like that. All that got her was a punch in the stomach as the men shoved her out of the way, going directly towards her sister. Even if Grima had not ordered them to rape both girls, their bodies were looking so good that the men would have done that regardless - and Lucina’s defiance was not going to stop them.  
“Don’t worry Luci, I’ll be fine…” Cynthia whispered to her as the men forced them both to the ground, but Lucina could tell, just how afraid her sister was. She failed to protect her even now… How terrible of a big sister was she?

Her first penetration hurt, both physically and mentally. Her pussy hurt, and so did her pride. How could she ever look anyone else in the face after being forcefully taken like that? The man was taking it pretty rough with her - he was holding on to her legs to be able to go in harder inside her. As much as she hated to admit it, once her pussy got used to the feeling of being filled up with a dick and stopped aching, Lucina found the experience surprisingly pleasant… But still, the princess hated it - she hated how her dignity was taken away like this, and she hated how she was forced to take the man’s surely filthy dick up her to-this-point virgin pussy. Cynthia was even less happy about it than her sister was. She wasn’t as stuck-up as her sister, so she had sex a few times before that. However, even if these were one-time flings, both she and her lovers had consented to them - and they were always so gentle with her… They cared for her pleasure too, making sure they weren’t hurting her. However, the soldier raping her now paid no mind to how much her pussy ached because of his rough thrusts - and comparing it to the kind and caring sex she had had before just made it seem so much worse. Even if her pussy started to respond naturally to the man’s cock, Cynthia herself found no pleasure in the men’s thrusts. 

Being forced on the ground onto the ground only added to the girls’ humiliation. It was harsh and dirty, with puddles of dried-up semen from the girls who had inhabited the cell before them all over it. It made Lucina sick to feel her head getting greasy with the come from some of the fresher damp spots. These told them another story about this place - it meant their treatment wasn’t anything special. Despite their royal lineage, and despite their prowess as warriors, the men treated them as if they were just whores to be used - and being treated like that angered Lucina even more. And to add to their humiliation, the men came inside them - both girls feeling as if they were about to throw up as they felt the men’s semen be released into their pussies. As the first men left, another two replaced them - having an easier time sliding into their cunts now that they started to react to the thrusts of the first men, with some cunt honey starting to leak out of both of their vaginas. Even if Lucina hated the feeling of being raped, even if she hated her body for responding to it favorably, her virgin pussy was still sending pleasure through the rest of her body - enough so that the tiara-wearing girl started working towards a climax of her own. Her face grew flushed as she began to work towards the first orgasm of her life - and eventually, she came with a few quiet moans while hating herself for it, her eyes still shooting glares at the man raping her as her pussy clenched around his dick.  
Listening to her sister’s orgasmic outcry, Cynthia couldn’t help but feel scared even more. If the strongest woman she knew gave in to the rape so easily, what chance she had resisting? Her pussy was pretty responsive to the men’s thrusts, getting wetter and wetter against her will. In time, the pigtails-carrying girl also came - squirting her arousal all over her rich thighs while her inner walls started clenching on the dick inside her. Both of their climaxes brought the men taking them much closer to coming - and before long, they spilled their loads inside them too. Just in time for Grima to arrive at the cell - both girls recovering from their climaxes as the female dragon entered their holding place, bringing a number of things with her that she set down first.

“The flat-chested bitch is mine now, worms.” Grima delivered her order while pulling down the baggy pants her vessel used to wear. For a moment, her naked pussy was flashed to the soldiers and their rape victims both. Then, a cock suddenly sprung from the woman’s crotch. It was as if the neck and head of her dragon form had been shrunk to the size of a mortal’s penis - one on the bigger end, that was. It was dark just like her scales, with spikes on the sides of its segmented length. Instead of a jaw at the end, it had a relatively normal penis tip - except for a number of glowing red eyes. While approaching Lucina, Grima let her dark magic flow through her creation. The dragon-like dick was overflowing with shadowy energy as she reached the blue-haired girl - and erect because of it as well. 

Getting down, Grima thrust inside Lucina’s cunt right away. If the girl felt bad about the penetration before, now it was truly something she didn’t want happening. How was that even possible? Wasn’t Grima’s vessel a woman? But the cock going inside her pussy was very much real - and it hurt a lot more than the one before. The spikes on the sides of Grima’s dick dragged across her inner walls, opening small wounds in them. And that wasn’t all - as Grima pulled her cock back, the scales at the end of the segments would drag across her walls too, scraping them to the point of bleeding. As if that wasn’t painful enough, as Grima continued to fuck her, the dark energy started to seep out of the holes in her cock. And just like the magic Grima put on Lucina’s cheek, the magic began to eat away at Lucina’s pussy walls - making them crumble and decline just like her skin did in the first. The pain was excruciating - her entire vagina was coming apart around Grima’s dick. The evil dragon fucked her with a satisfied smile on her face, enjoying the way Lucina was squirming on the ground below her. It was especially satisfying to see tears appear in the girl’s eyes and run down her cheeks. As the rape continued, less and less remained out of Lucina’s pussy - but the pain only continued to grow harder anyways. It was strong enough that Lucina’s mouth ended up opening - and even if she tried not to show how much it pained her, quiet screams still made it past her lips. Along with that, droll began to spill from the corner of her mouth - the woman in too much pain to stop it from happening. Grima continued to enjoy herself while raping the Falchion-wielding princess, taking a lot of pleasure in Lucina’s suffering. Eventually, Grima came - and along with a huge load of her come, more dark energy shoot deep into Lucina’s cunt - past her cervix and into her womb, too. Grima let her cock rest inside the woman for a moment, enjoying the way she screamed in pain as her uterus was being taken apart by the magic. In the end, she pulled out, cutting the magic off - and as she did, Lucina’s vagina returned to its original state. Suddenly, it was unscathed - with just the mix of Grima’s and the soldiers’ semen leaking out of her opening. As Grima took her cock out, Lucina curled up on the ground - lifting her legs up in front of herself in a futile attempt of covering her pussy with them. However, the amount of cum flooding out of her cunt was still clearly visible to the people nearby. Her face showed just how broken she was now, lines of drool and tears brought out by her earlier rape. She turned away from where Cynthia was, trying not to show her just how bad of a shape she was in now.

Since the dragon forbade them from interfering with the fun she was having with Lucina, the soldiers all turned to Cynthia instead. Lifting her from the ground, they sandwiched her between two of their bodies - one of them sliding into her cunt while the other attacked her asshole. Her untouched-before anus was now roughly penetrated by a thick cock, her sphincter hurting as the man forced his erection through it. Her rectum started to burn as the man immediately started plowing her fast and hard, not giving her body any time to get used to it - once again, their roughness making it impossible for Cynthia to enjoy herself. Instead, she was hurt so much that she started to sob - tears starting to flow from her grey eyes too. But opening her mouth wasn’t a good idea either - she wailed for only a few moments before a soldier plugged it with his dick. That was a first for her too - and she gagged on the man’s dick as it pressed against the back of her mouth. She had troubles breathing as the man shoved it into her throat, making her choke on his erection while the three dicks were pounding her holes with a lot of force. That only caused her to start crying harder, struggling as she could against them - but with her hands behind her back there was little she could do to resist them. The man holding his cock in her mouth kept it in almost to the point of making her pass out, only pulling out as he noticed she was starting to slump down on his erection. And once the girl had taken enough air in, he resumed the rough face-fucking. It did have a positive effect on Cynthia, too - she focused on the fear of choking and the pain in her neck so much that the pain of having her virgin ass taken seemed only like a mild annoying. But the pain from her three holes combined was enough that she started to break down too. Feeling a streak of warm semen shoot deep into her bowels, another one right up her cunt and a third one down her throat in quick succession only helped with that, and as the men let go of her the girl ended up curling up on the ground as well. Some semen of the guy who fucked her mouth was leaking out of it, and her thighs were also covered with the semen that had poured out of her pussy and ass. Laid out on the ground together, both girls were now really close to one another - but they were looking away from one another, trying not to show their pain to the other. Combined together, they made for a very sad sight - raped, crying, tied up, with torn clothes and semen coming out of their pussies.

Grima for one very enjoyed that sight. Sadly, she was unable to go another round so soon - she wasn’t too experienced with the magic that she could use to grant her her dragon cock, and it drained a lot of her magical powers after she came just once. Because of it, she did end up shooting a huge amount of semen up Lucina’s tight pussy - semen that she could still see come out of it - but the dragon had to admit it also was pretty frustrating. But if she wasn’t able to fuck the girl again now, it was time to move on to the next stage of her plan. Grima knew that the mortals had some of their holidays around this time of the year. And the summoner, too, made some preparations for that. So she just came and took a number of things he had prepared for it. First off were two sets number of clothes Grima understood were meant for the man’s favorites. If anything, Grima thought they made them look more like cheap whores, so they were fitting for the humiliation she wanted to dish out to the two Ylissean princesses. On her orders, the soldiers quickly encircled the girls once again. Now, they removed the remainder of their clothes - leaving the girls completely in the nude. Neither of them had the strength to cover herself up at that point, so they just remained in the same positions they were in as that happened. And once they had been stripped naked, next step was making them wear the clothing. First, the men made them wear two red corsets that only went over the girl’s midsections, leaving their breasts uncovered and ending up just over their hips. After tightening it so they hugged their stomachs tightly, just the pairs of crotchless panties remained. Slipping them up their shapely legs was pretty fun for the soldiers, and so was tickling the girl’s pussies through the holes once they were on. The weak squirms of their hips and legs showed that both girl’s strength was already pretty drained for the day, but their weakness only made them seem more cute - and that in turn made them perfect to be defiled some more.

And so the soldiers carried on with raping the girls some more while Grima just watched, the magical cock disappearing as the red-eyed woman began touching herself. However, the girls weren’t too energetic at that point - and so the soldiers quickly grew bored of them. After some quick discussion, they decided to let the girls rest up a bit - and so they all left, Grima following soon after. The sisters were left in their cell, with their hands still tied behind their backs and still wearing the red-colored lingerie. At first, they just laid there, too exhausted to do anything - but eventually, Lucina managed to sit up and take a look at her sister. Finally, she got a better look at the clothes they were forced to wear - clothes that were matching perfectly what they had on in her vision. Just the sheer thought of it coming true terrified her… But it wasn’t going to happen! No! Their situation was bad enough as it was. With how the heroes in this world were, it seemed no one would come to their help. Lucina had to admit, that there was little hope for them left. At best, they would have to face more abuse tomorrow… And then what? Just live the rest of their lives as sex slaves for the twisted dragon? Lucina shivered as she considered that fate. The pain of having her pussy fall apart around the dragon woman’s dick really was something else compared to any pain the future Exalt had felt before. To think she would have to experience that kind of pain every day of her life from now on… Maybe dying really was a better alternative? “NO!” Lucina screamed out, angry with herself for even thinking this. As long as they were still alive, there would always be hope. Death was never the right choice - how did it ever cross her mind?

Hearing Lucina’s outrcry, Cynthia snapped out of her lethargy. Turning to the side, she saw her sister’s face be reignited with determination - but Cynthia could tell just how frail it really was. Being raped together liked that really left her sister in a weaker mental state… And Cynthia knew she had to do everything she could to support her. “I-it will be alright, Luci…” She stuttered out while also getting up to her knees. Now, the two sisters were facing one another - and after just a moment, their bodies pressed against one another. They were trying to hug one another, to share their sisterly love so that they could relieve just some of the weariness that was weighing them down. However, having the arms bound behind their backs made it harder for them to embrace - all that happened in the end was just their shoulders rubbing together while Cynthia’s huge tits pressed against Lucina’s smaller ones. And as they did, to her surprise Cynthia found her nipples hardening - and her pussy getting wet again. What was this? She had seen her sister naked before… Why was this turning her on now? How was she even able to feel aroused after what happened earlier? While having her flings with heroes back in the Askr they came from, she did it with both male and female heroes alike… But to feel this way about her sister? And yet, there was no mistaking it - as it continued, the wetness between her legs continued to grow. By now, Luci must have surely had noticed just how hard her nipples have gotten… Thinking about it, Cynthia decided to take the plunge. Their situation already was terrible - maybe they could cheer themselves up better through this?

Suddenly moving her head forward, Cynthia laid her lips on top of her sister’s - and then delivered a kiss that was anything but sisterly. Lucina’s eyes grew wide as she felt it. What was Cynthia doing?... Was this her way of coping with what had been happening? She had failed her already, dragging her into this in the first place… If this was what her sister wanted, Lucina felt she had no right to reject it. So instead she just kissed Cynthia back - opening her mouth so their tongues could battle for dominance and ignoring the semen that was still on Cynthia’s cheek. This was one area of fighting Lucina had no experience in, so Cynthia was able to easily force her tongue into her sister’s mouth. While going at it, Cynthia waggled her chest, enjoying the way her nipples were brushing against Lucina’s skin. After some time, the kiss had to be broken, and as she backed out Cynthia looked at her sister with mostly lust in her eyes. “Are you really okay with this, Luci?” She asked sheepishly, only for her sister to give her a weak smile and nod in return. “Y-Yes, go ahead.”  
“Leave it to me!” Cynthia managed to even smile a bit while moving her ass a bit back, then bending over. Her head landed on Lucina’s amazing thighs, and for a few moments Cynthia was happy to just rub her face against them - feeling her arousal climb again even more. Alas, she had offered to do this first - so she had to endure the wetness growing between her legs with no way to work on it for now. If only her hands were untied!

As Lucina felt Cynthia’s head press against her lap, she spread her legs a bit - granting her sister access to her pussy. Cynthia took the hint and delved deeper in between her sister’s legs. Opening her mouth, she let her tongue out - and began to lap away at the skin around her sister’s pussy. At first, her tongue slid across the lace of her new panties, so she focused her efforts to just the area they didn’t cover. While doing so, she had come across the taste of semen of the people who had raped her sister before, as a lot of it was still both inside and directly outside her snatch. Cynthia’s insides twisted again as she was reminded of the man who fucked her face. However, the knight knew she had to be strong for her sister, so she was able to overcome her disgust and continue to take it in with her tongue. In fact, once she decided she had to handle it, her attitude towards it did a 180. Doing this, she had the perfect opportunity to clean her sister’s pussy out of the filth that these people had left inside her - so it was also her duty to make it so that not a drop of their semen was left on and inside Lucina’s body. While Lucina wasn’t aware, of what Cynthia was trying to do, her sister still made her feel really good. Her sister’s tongue was much more kind to her pussy than the cocks she had to take were, brushing gently against the entrance and her inner walls. Cynthia was doing her best to make her feel good while eating her out - and for the first time, pure sexual pleasure began to flow through Lucina’s body, untainted by the pain of rape which she had to endure earlier. Because of that, Lucina was able to start moaning - quietly at first, but as it continued her moans grew louder. Listening to them, Cynthia found herself dripping even more cunt honey than before - and as a side effect, emptying her pussy of the semen that was still stuck inside it. Rubbing her legs together so that they brushed against her entrance helped a bit, but she desired to feel something inside it so much! That caused her to continue sucking and licking at her sister’s pussy, until finally Lucina came - announcing it with a loud moan as her juices began to squirt all over Cynthia’s face.

The moment they did, Lucina started to collapse backwards as orgasmic numbness took over her body. And Cynthia didn’t waste any time either - immediately getting out from between Lucina’s thighs and rushing over to her head, squatting down with her bare feet on two sides of her head. Her pussy ended up pressing directly against Lucina’s mouth - and even if Lucina was unable to move her tongue, still in the throes of her climax, just rubbing it against her sister’s tongue and lips was enough to grant Cynthia the reprieve she desired so much. She moaned too, much louder than her sister did, while continuing to grind her pussy against Lucina’s lips. As Lucina had recovered from her orgasm, her sister was nearing a one of her own. She dragged her tongue across Cynthia’s labia a few times, making her emit a few moans, before sticking her tongue inside. And just a few moments after she did, while she was taking a taste of her sister’s pussy walls, Cynthia came - squirting a huge amount of her come over Lucina’s face. Having all of it wash over her face was a bit surprising, but the feeling wasn’t exactly unpleasant - and the happy orgasmic outcry her sister released warmed her heart. Unlike the terrible moans they had been making while the men raped them, these were brought out by an union accompanied by love - and that made them sound much more sweeter. Although the taste of her sister’s come wasn’t too much to her liking, Lucina still made sure to suck in as much of it as she could into her mouth - her cheeks and chin getting sticky with Cynthia’s love liquid.

Cynthia rode her orgasm out while sitting on top of Lucina, her knees shaking heavily while she did it. Eventually, her legs gave way, turning her squat into a kneel while the girl still moaned. In time, her climax had died down, and Cynthia climbed off her sister’s face. Once she did, Lucina sat back up while Cynthia turned around to face her. The two sisters proceeded to stare at one another, both staying silent. Words were not enough to convey what they were feeling, the sisters staring at each other with love in their eyes - sisterly in Lucina’s, but romantic in Cynthia’s. While they looked right at the other, Cynthia’s body quickly became ready for another go. After thinking about it for a moment, she decided to speak out. “S-So… Want to do it again?” Lucina once again found herself unable to refuse such a request - and prepared her face for some more licking. However, Cynthia had a different idea this time. After seeing Lucina nod, she moved closer to her and spoke out again. “Spread your legs, and lift one for me!” Cynthia called out happily, and Lucina was happy to oblige. Spreading her legs, Cynthia pressed her hip against the leg Lucina lifted. Next, she moved her legs a bit more - letting one slide right under Lucina’s. Then, she moved her other leg so that it was on top of Lucina’s - with their pussies ending up rubbing together. Bucking her hips, Cynthia let out a moan as she felt her clit move across Lucina’s cunt lips - and her sister moaned in return as her pussy slid against Cynthia’s entrance. Seeing how great it felt, Luci began thrusting her hips back at her - the sisters both moaning loudly as they started to grind their pussies against one another.

With the position they were locked in, they had little opportunity to do anything else but moan. With their legs scissoring, the upper halves of their bodies were driven apart - and since their hands were tied behind their backs, they were unable to use them to pleasure the other some more. So they just kept rubbing their cunts together, both sisters moaning over and over again. Cynthia was the first to turn her moans into something intelligible - specifically, she started to call out Lucina’s name. And once she did, Lucina followed almost immediately after - both girls calling out the other’s names as pleasure coursed through their bodies. The cries of “Luciiii!” And “Cynthiaaa!” Continued for some more, until Cynthia came - with her juices going all over both of their thighs and onto the red panties. Lucina wasn’t too far behind, and soon the sisters were both arching their backs up as their bodies were both shaking in orgasmic throes. Their legs continued to be interlocked with one another throughout that, letting each of them feel the pleasure shaking the other’s body - and making them both really happy that they could help each other wind up.

As the sisters’ orgasms calmed down, they slowly unwrapped their legs from one another. While they were doing that, the sound of the cell door opening had reached their ears. To their disgust and surprise, they saw a soldier walk in - one hand stroking his cock while the other carried a tray of food. “Lady Grima sent some food for you sluts. Thanks for the nice show you gave me now - I really enjoyed it.” He commented while placing the tray at the ground, his strokes intensifying as he did. In a few moments, he came over the two plates of food the girls had received. Listening to him, the girls realized that someone could have been watching them through the iron bars that kept them locked in the cell - and suddenly they were both blushing hard.  
As the man left, they both moved over to where the plates were. He gave them nothing to eat the food with, and combined with their hands being tied up they were humiliated once more as they had to eat just with their mouths, just like animals did. The extra serving of semen he gave them made them both disgusted, but after such a rough day they needed the food. Swallowing their pride, both girls bit into the meat they were given, and once they managed to get through the semen, they were even able to enjoy the taste a bit while doing so. While the water their received lacked any taste, they still drunk from it hungrily. But before Cynthia had drunk all of it, she thought of something. If they were going to do their best to resist their jailors again tomorrow, they should look for the part too. And right now their faces were covered with drool and the other’s come, not to mention she still had some semen sticking to her chin. So instead of drinking the remainder of her water, she stuck her face into the bowl - splashing it all over her mouth. She rubbed it against the side of the bowl for some time, hoping she made it so that her face was presentable at least. And once she was done, there was just a little water in her bowl too. “Luci, come wash your face.” She asked quietly, and Lucina turned to look at her - the older sister’s water all but gone. Still, she had a piece of her meat left too. “You go eat this then.” She ordered with a commanding voice Cynthia would always obey. The sisters switched places at the bowls, with Lucina getting herself clean while Cynthia chomped down on the meat they were given.

Once they were finished with the bowls, there was nothing left for them to do anymore. Their fatigue set in in full, making it impossible for them to enjoy the other’s bodies a bit longer. So instead, they just curled up together on the ugly, cold floor - drifting away into the embrace of an unsteady sleep.

The sisters were woken up a few hours later by the rattling sound of metal bars sliding against one another as the door to their cell was opened again. Even if it was pretty short, it helped both of them a lot - Lucina returning to her normal self for what she hoped was for good. She had to stay strong for Cynthia’s sake - she wouldn’t fail her again. Because of that, she stepped to the front again while the soldiers began to go in - Grima coming in last. The dragon woman made sure not to show what she was carrying to the two prisoners, having the soldiers shield the items she took from Kiran’s stache from their sight. Then, she set them down - and handed two soldiers the pair of deadly instruments they were to start off with. The soldiers turned towards the two blue-haired girls, and Lucina’s eyes widened for a moment as she saw two pairs of antlers in their hands – the main branches ending with sharp spikes. These were exactly like the ones she had seen in her vision… No! She would challenge that fate! She stood up proudly, looking at the soldier who came up to her without a trace of fear on her . Surely, if she stayed like that, some opening would allow her to fight back… “If you’re so eager, come here you slut!” The man closer to them screamed at her, and Lucina did walk towards him - if everything else failed, at least she’d buy Cynthia some more time. She stopped in front of him, and he made her turn around. She could see Cynthia staring at her with a worried and confused look on her face. What was going on with these antlers?

The younger princess got her answer as a whoosh went through the air, the man standing behind Lucina stabbing both antlers into her head, just below her headband. The man was really careful as to which spots he chose, making it so that Lucina’s brain was mostly left intact. Her mind would mostly stay the same – except for one switch that the brain penetration had flipped in her. But first, her brain would have to adjust to that Still, it hurt, and her eyes bulged as the left one rolled up, tears squirting out of both of her eyes as the girl’s body shaking in powerful spasms. Her mouth opened, and her tongue lolled free, with fresh saliva dripping down it. The man let go of her, and Lucina’s body walked a few steps forward before falling to her knees – a mindless expression on her face.

“NOOOO! LUCIIIIII” Cynthia screamed out as she saw that, tears starting to flow freely from her eyes. How could they do this? How could they do something this terrible to them? She didn’t want to die… She didn’t want to die! While Lucina writhed on the ground, the man holding the second pair of antlers turned towards Cynthia. It was obvious these were meant for her - and so Cynthia panicked. She tried to run away, but their cell was small and soon she was standing in a corner, sobbing quietly. She felt hands fall onto her shoulders to keep her from moving, so she just began shaking her head. “No… Noooo… This can’t be happening…” She muttered while facing away from the men behind her. As she heard the whoosh coming from behind, the blue-haired knight knew what was happening. She had just a split of the second to react - and yet, she managed to lash out backwards, towards the man who was about to stab her in the head. That threw his hands off the course. They still reached the girl’s head, but not in the proper spots the man had planned to. Sinking into her skull at the bases of her pigtails, these caused much more damage to her brain than it was planned too - Cynthia too turning into a drooling, mindless fleshdoll on the ground.

Lucina’s mind had recovered from all it quicker. However, now she knew that her defiance wouldn’t do her any good. If she still wanted to overturn their fate, she’d have to try something else. She just the perfect idea what to do, though - one brought out by the spikes messing her brain up. The men were thinking of them as whores to be used - then why not prove to them just how good of a whore she could be? Normally, Lucina would never consider such a thing - but with how her brain was now, that seemed like the perfect idea to her. Getting up, she willingly crawled over to the nearest man - ignoring the body of her sister that was still spasming in the corner. The princess hungrily eyed the man’s erection - opening her mouth so she could take it in. The taste which seemed so repulsive the day before now didn’t bother her in the slightest. Although she wasn’t skilled in fellation at all, this being her first blowjob, she still was able to make up for it with her enthusiasm. She took as much of the soldier’s length in as she could, wrapping her tongue around it while running it across it. As she did that, another soldier approached her from behind. Once she sensed he was there, Lucina just lifted her backside, allowing him for easy access to both her pussy and her ass. Her virgin asshole looked more enticing to the soldier, so after spitting on his cock he started to shove it in. The extra little bit of lubrication made it work a long way towards easing his way up down her anus. Feeling her sphincter stretch so that the man’s dick could go in didn’t bother her in the slightest. Instead, she just started to move her ass backwards, pushing herself deeper onto the man’s cock. Seeing how eager she seemed now, the soldiers decided that there was no need to keep her hands tied - so they sliced through the ropes binding them together. Her muscles were sore from staying in that same position for so long, but Lucina didn’t care about it at all - immediately putting her hands to work on the dick of the soldier she was sucking off. With one hand, she began stroking the part of the cock she couldn’t get to fit into her mouth yet, and with the other she began to massage his balls. The additional level of stimulation was enough for the man to cum quickly, with Lucina happily drinking as much of it as she could - just little droplets of semen she weren’t able to swallow making it out through the corners of her mouth.

The man fucking her ass continued to plow it for a bit longer, while the man at her face was quickly replaced by another one - with two more in tow. Instead of using her mouth and hands to work on a single cock, Lucina suddenly had three she had to handle. She happily began slurping down on one of them, while using both of her hands to start jerking the other two soldiers off. Once she felt a load go up her asshole - sensing it flowing up her bowels - Lucina let out a moan that was muffled by the cock in her mouth. This was fun! And so far, the soldiers all seemed satisfied with using her! Another soldier quickly slid into her cunt, granting Lucina the sexual pleasure that only now she realized she desired so much. She continued to grind her hips wildly at the man using her cunt, making both of them feel better and better with each time her pussy clenched down on his dick. The tiara-wearing princess-turned-slut proceeded to service the men for a while, while her sister slowly returned back to consciousness.

Consciousness was a bit of a strong word when it came to what happened to Cynthia. Although some resemblance of intelligence returned to her, her eyes were still pretty mindless - and her tongue was still hanging free from her mouth. Still, she was able to move - and her body still reacted to various stimulants. Her vision was a bit blurry, but she could still make out the shapes of things in front of her. And as she scoured the room, one type of objects caught her attention - the ones in the phallic shape. Just looking at them awakened a warmth in her loins, and so the girl was more than willing to use them to get off. While Lucina became willing to service the men because she thought it was the best course of action, Cynthia was incapable of thinking like that anymore. She just gave in to her carnal desires while making her way to the closest soldier - and even if she could only let out groans now, she managed to say one so inviting that the soldier understood her intentions. Quickly, he mounted her - his dick sliding deep into her damp pussy. The knots on her wrists were quickly undone, and the first thing Cynthia did once they were was starting to play with her boobs. Because of their size, the men were pretty interested in her - the knight having a line of soldiers lined up to her really quickly. She crawled on top of one of the men, letting him pound her pussy, while another one mounted her ass from behind. Instead of the reluctance and disgust she felt towards the cocks filling her mouth before, she was indifferent towards them. Her mouth was open, with her tongue hanging free from it - an inviting orifice for anyone to fuck. In no time it was filled with a cock, but Cynthia didn’t care for it at all. As her hands were mostly hanging limply at her sides - from time to time giving weak squeezes to her own boobs - the men started to make use of them as well, tugging on them and wrapping them around their dicks. Still, they were so limp that instead of Cynthia giving them handjobs, it was as if they were just jerking off with hands that weren’t their own. While still pretty pleasant, it was nevertheless a bit disappointing for the soldiers. Despite that, her willing gangfuck continued for a while longer.

Grima watched the two sisters willingly give their bodies in to the massive orgy, her hand working on her pussy again. She considered going to fuck one of them again, but it seemed the duo was now in no state in to appreciate the dark magic which would flow through their pussies. So instead, she just fingered herself a few times, her powerful moans carrying a weight of a thousand-year-old dragon with them. Both princesses came a number of times as well, but their climaxes were easy to miss in the midst of all the loads of semen they were forced to take. It seemed that Lucina’s idea was working… But only for a while. Eventually, the soldiers got bored of them. Their willingness quickly grew old, and the lack of any resistance wasn’t entertaining either. And as they did grow bored, they all turned to Grima - awaiting the next order their dark lady would give them. Even if the dragon wasn’t officially in any position of power in Askr, her tremendous magical powers and absolute lack of tolerance for disobedience set fear into the hearts of all of these soldiers, making them obey her anyways. Deciding it was time to move on, Grima held on tightly to her bag of treats she took from the summoner while quietly issuing orders.

Once the Fell Dragon went quiet, the soldiers began to carry them out. Lucina looked happily at the new group of men going towards her, since less and less of them had been coming to her recently. She happily stretched her left arm out towards them - only for it to catch the blade of one of their swords on her upper arm. The slice wasn’t clean, and the arm, while partially severed, was still connected to the rest of her body. Still, if they were doing that… All traces of hope disappeared from Lucina’s mind. They really were going to end up as that messed-up tree… And there was nothing she could do to stop it. Even normally, Lucina would have given up at this point. However, with the way her brain was working now, she came to a much better conclusion - she should just enjoy her final moments. And so she eagerly swung her half-cutoff arm towards the men, with the lower part of it dangling from strained patches of muscle and skin, presenting it to them so they could cut it off. She watched it fall to the ground, then laid down on the ground as well - spreading her legs and using her surviving arm to touch herself. Her hair ended up all messed up below her, providing a bit of a cushion for her back. Her mind didn’t even feel the pain coming from the stump of her arm as blood continued to pump out of it, the girl just fingering herself while waving her legs at the soldiers. With how thick and meaty her thighs were, the soldiers weren’t going to do it with just their regular weapons. Instead, they brought in Cynthia’s lance. Lucina was still able to recognize it - and just started touching herself more furiously with her remaining hand while waiting for the blade to sink into her skin. The man placed it on her right thigh, so that a part of her leg would still remain after the cut - then brought the weapon down. With it’s size and weight, once it was put in motion, there was no stopping it. The sharp tip of Cynthia’s spear broke through her skin, drawing fresh blood, and the rest of the blade followed. Still, with how wide her thighs were, even having her leg impaled like that didn’t cut them off in full. The man holding the weapon had to repeat this two more times, once to get rid of the flesh and skin on each side of the first hole in her body he had created. But once he did, her leg had been cut off - with Lucina moaning harder and harder each time he brought the weapon down. The pain and blood loss were working against her, even if Lucina was not paying attention to things like that anymore - making it harder for her to reach a climax. She tried as she could, tugging on her crotchless panties to make them rub against her entrance once she had decided that her fingers weren’t enough - but still was unable to go over the edge.

With each of the cuts, the men noticed a slight increase in the amount of twitches going through Lucina’s body. Lucina’s fingers were also getting more and more desperate in their thrusts, fighting back against the blood loss and failing. To make her struggles even more entertaining, the soldiers decided to take care of her left leg in turns. Still carrying the heavy spear belonging to her sister, they started to work on her leg from it’s lower parts. The first one brought it down at Lucina’s foot, slicing it off with a clean chop just below her ankle. Picking the foot from the ground, he immediately pressed it against his erection, starting to rub his dick against her soles. Even if they were a bit dirty because of all the filth on the floor of the cell, he paid no mind to this as he proceeded to slide his cock across the small arch of her foot. Getting to experience the princess’s gentle sole press against the length of his shaft brought him the pleasure her holes couldn’t. Running the foot against his dick with one hand, he used the other to manipulate it a bit - bending her twitching toes so that he could feel the small digits hit him on the sensitive tip of his erection. Doing this, the man was quickly able to cum, shooting his semen through the holes between her toes and across the base of her foot. Letting out a satisfied groan, he was about to put the foot down - but another soldier, his curiosity spurred by seeing the man give himself a footjob, took it away from him and also started to use it to get off.

While Lucina’s foot was the object of attention for a few of them, her left leg was playing the main role for the rest. The blade struck it again, this time just below her knee. Her calf was quickly discarded, and the men moved on to the final cut. Instead of using Cynthia’s weapon for this one, one of them had picked up a saw - another one of the things brought by Grima. The man dragged it across her thigh, giving it just enough of a push so that it broke through her skin. Once it did, he began sawing away at it, moving his hand back and forth with powerful motions. These were necessary to go through the mountain of flesh that was Lucina’s leg. Even if he was cutting a bit below its widest point, its size still required him to go through it relatively quickly. Reaching her femur, his efforts had to increase to break through her bone - but he was able to do it and carry on. The prolonged pain of a slow sawing was a nightmare for Lucina - the pain coming from the leg making it almost impossible for her to come. Frustration welled up within her, but all she could do was finger herself some more as the man continued to cut her leg off. Once the cut was finished, the men took all the parts of the limbs they had removed and took them away. As Lucina was working so hard to get off, they decided to let her keep at it, moving on to Cynthia for now. 

Cynthia didn’t understand what was happening to her sister, or what was about to happen to her. She just moaned happily while seeing the men turn towards her, knowing it meant more pleasure was headed her way. While they were working on removing Lucina’s legs, she saw that most of them were around the older girl so she crawled over to where she was, waiting on her fours on the ground nearby. Her weapon was quickly brought down through her right arm - since Lucina still had hers, starting off with it seemed like the correct choice. Losing a limb didn’t feel bad at all - at this point, Cynthia’s mind was taking all stimuli and just turning them into pleasure. So the pain of having her arm be cut just made her feel even better, the way her blood slowly pumped out of the stump of her arm making her pussy wetter and wetter. The girl let out a prolonged moan, one that spiked each time a fresh spurt of blood left her arm. Moaning like that she let her voice sync with her sister’s for a bit - and as she noticed that, she was reminded that Lucina was also there. She threw herself on top of her sister, her chest landing on the girl’s midsection. Both of her boobs rested on the red corset that covered it, but one of them also ended up pressing against Lucina’s flatter ones. Because of the way she lunged forward, her legs were stretched out behind her - as if she was offering them up to the men there. Another of the soldiers took the advantage of that. He was wielding a huge cleaver in his hands - and quickly brought it down on one of Cynthia’s legs. The knight squealed in pain as she felt it, her hips shaking as the pleasure grew almost unbearable. That caused her breasts to wiggle around a bit too, making her right one rub against Lucina’s again. That was just the push Lucina needed to finally come, her pussy squirting a huge amount of semen as she started shaking on the ground too. She pulled her hand out, letting her arm rest on the ground to the side of her body - and the moment she did, a quick chop detached it from the rest of her body - leaving the tiara-wearing woman limbless as her orgasm continued. A broad smile graced her lips as she did, the stumps of her limbs spasming a little while the girl continued to act as a pillow for her sister’s tits.

The men taking care of Cynthia weren’t wasting any time either. Her second leg was gone now too, the girl sent into a near-orgasmic state as both of stumps pumped out more blood. She was in so much pleasure that tears started to flow out from under her eyes, unable to keep her tear ducts shut anymore. Her tongue was still hanging out, more drool leaking from it as she was on the edge. Her remaining arm was limp at her side, making it hard for the man behind to get a clean cut. Because of that he walked a bit further in, and grabbed the arm just over her wrist. He stretched the arm out towards himself, and Cynthia turned her head to take a look at what he was doing. That gave her a good view of the cleaver coming down onto her arm and delivering a clean cut through her skin, flesh and bone, taking the girl’s final limb away. At that point she came, her pussy squirting like crazy while the stumps of her legs curled up below her. She just rested on Lucina’s body, the two sister’s going through their respective orgasms, while the next part of their torture was to be uncovered.

First, the men took the remaining removed limbs and put them aside. Next, both girls had been lifted from the ground - and brought onto a short table in one of the nearby cells, one that had been emptied before. Then, they put white stubs over the stumps of their legs - ones that would prevent them from bleeding out from the huge cuts in them while also allowing them to be pretty stable. Next came another thing from Grima’s bag: two pairs of fake reindeer legs with hooves at the ends. The girls willingly slid the stumps of their arms into the small openings in the hollowed-out replacement limbs, so the men just had to adjust them a bit and tighten some ribbons to make sure these wouldn’t accidentally come off. After they did, they let go of the arms - and the girls let them drop onto the table, both on their fours while facing one another. Between the hooves and the antlers, once could argue that the girl were halfway to being transformed into two very sexy reindeers.

The place they were on was short - short enough to grant the soldiers clean access to their pussies while they were standing. So they proceeded to do that immediately, sliding right into the two very wet pussies. They felt as good as even, clenching hard on the dicks that were inside them, but it wasn’t enough for the men - not anymore. Grima had given them the heads-up to mess with the girls’s brains even more - and so, the soldiers grabbed onto each horn with one hand. Twisting them around, they were able to bring out more powerful spasms from the cunts they were using, at the price of driving the stakes deeper into Lucina and Cynthia’s brains, also moving them around and having it slice through their brain matter. Both girls were already fully devoted to enjoying themselves as much as they could, so their mood didn’t change because of that - but their bodies started to show the effects of it fairly quickly. Any control the girls still had over them quickly dispersed. At first, their bodies devolved into a series of spasms - but the replacement limbs they received also doubled as pylons that kept them standing despite that. Cynthia’s huge titties started bouncing wildly as her chest was affected by these jerks too, making for a great spectacle for the men who were just standing and watching. Whenever the spasms seemed to die down, the girls would slump down in their artificial limbs - but these kept them standing nonetheless. With that the frequency and power of twitches within their pussies cut down too, it no longer felt as amazing to use them as before - so the soldiers would just twist the antlers around some more, pushing them deeper and deeper into the depths of their brains. That sent them into a fresh series of moves each time, and the cycle continued.

Even if their bodies were unresponsive to their commands, they were still alive and working. And naturally, having their vaginas be pounded with powerful thrusts let them build up towards some climaxes of their own. Although their minds were unable to tell the difference between the men fucking them at that point, the hot loads filling them up and the short breaks as one guy was replaced by another one were still noticeable - at least for their pussies. That made the first few thrusts inside them much more pleasing, as the vaginas squeezed the dicks tighter after getting even a small pause. The sisters both came multiple times throughout this - their juices running down their legs and onto the wooden table beneath them. Their mouths were open, drool leaking freely from them and down the tongues that had slipped out, while moans still escaped through the wide-open lips as well. Tears of mindless pleasure were running down their cheeks, from both the blue and the grey eyes, eyes that were rolled to the top to complete their hyper-aroused look.

However, even jiggling the antlers around in their brains had its limits. And eventually even it was unable to bring the blue-haired girls out of the numbness that had spread through them. It was a sign that it was the time to move on to the finale. The fresh pair of soldiers who moved in to fuck them next only grabbed onto the horns with one of their hands - in the other ones, each of them was holding a single simple silver sword. Waiting just a few moments as they got used to the first few initial thrusts, the men simultaneously brought them from the sides towards Lucina and Cynthia’s necks - slicing right into them. That was a stab of pain that was able to bring Lucina back despite all this, even if the princess’s mind was really weak. Now, her body started shaking in its dying throes - and death itself was waiting for her in just a few moments, that knowledge being what brought her back, her mind working with full clarity. As her jugular was cut through, she could feel a lot of blood starting to squirt out of the red line that had opened in the side of her neck - the only thing of her body she could still feel in full. She had no need to feel her body parts right now though - she was perfectly aware of everything that had been done to her before. They reduced her to just a fucktoy… And she behaved like one, too. Fortunately, now the pain and humiliation would end… And that knowledge made her feel so relieved. Even if the would end up just like in her vision, at least they won’t be forced to endure it for much longer. Because of that, Lucina let a smile linger on her lips as the man continued to saw through her neck with his sword. But the control she had over the muscles of her face was gone again soon after. The dying spasms of her cunt were enough to make her cum one final time, and because of it the smile turned into a huge grin - her teeth gritting as her body had it’s final climax. The man finished his slice, removing Lucina’s head from the rest of her body. The body still kept standing on its fours, with the man pounding it harder and harder, until he spilled his seed into her womb. As for her head, he lifted it upwards - her eyes going blank after just a few more moments, one of them rolling up while the other remained still.

Cynthia’s mind did not get revitalized as much as Lucina’s - just enough to bring out her slutty tendencies from before. Having her neck cut provided her with a pleasure just like losing her limbs did, only one much more intense - leading to the younger sister also coming in her final moments. She tried to voice her pleasure out with a moan, but with her neck cut all she let out was a few gurgles. Seeing the smile that appeared on Lucina’s face, Cynthia too tried to mimic it - a similar toothy grin being her expression as she lost her head. Her head was lifted from the rest of her body as well - the man bringing it towards Lucina’s already dead face. With her dying lips pressed against Lucina’s slack ones, her tongue acted on its own - Cynthia making out with her sister’s head until death claimed her. Herr tongue wrapped around Lucina’s as both of their salivas began to drip down from both - and they stayed interlocked ever after Cynthia passed on too.

With the heads removed, the bodies now had an additional hole for the men to fuck. The stumps of their necks were quite a tight fit, but once the men were able to force their cocks into them, they could feel just how good these were. Their esophagi were quite tight each, and had a pleasant coat of saliva and mucus on their walls, letting the man easily slide deep into them. Fucking them like that also allowed the men to feel the warmth of their bodies slowly start dying out as they continued to be dead for longer, the transition quite thrilling for the men who were fucking their necks as it happened. It was also noticeable, albeit weaker, for the men using her lower holes - her tight asshole for Lucina and her still willing pussy for Cynthia. Their stomachs had taken quite a few loads into them as this continued - not nearly as close as their lower holes did, but catching up fairly quickly to them.

Their heads weren’t given any respite either. Lucina’s throat had been penetrated from below, impaled on a cock that proceeded to make its way to the back of her mouth. Cynthia’s face was used for a more traditional blowjob instead - her cheek swelling as a dick stretched it out from inside. With the thrusts from below making Lucina’s head bounce, her mouth was swung open - with fresh drool being shaken out of it after every single thrust. The man continued to fuck her with a lot of force, letting his tip slam into the roof of her mouth as he stretched her throat out to the fullest. Eventually, he came - his semen flooding her mouth, most of it escaping through her open lips. The man hammering his cock into Cynthia’s cheek wasn’t too far behind, releasing a load into her mouth soon after. Even if her lips were wrapped around his cock tightly, some of his spunk still managed to escape through the chink between his swollen cock and her lips. Some of his semen began to run down his dick, but most of it filled Cynthia’s mouth - with a few streaks of semen seeping into her nasal cavity and dripping out of her nostrils. The next pair of men who were to use the heads changed the positions - Lucina being the one giving a post-mortem blowjob now while the stump of Cynthia’s throat had to stretch around an erection instead.

Grima just watched it silently while touching herself. She would have loved to give Lucina’s head a go like that - so eventually, she got up and called for her dragon dick again. Approaching the man holding Lucina’s head, he handed it over to her when he saw her come near him - fully aware that the dark lady would have killed him otherwise. And so Grima slipped her dick up Lucina’s neck hole - the scales on her cock dragged across the inside of Lucina’s throat. Magic started to pour out of her cock’s holes again - it was just Grima’s way of leaking precum. Because of that, the insides of Lucina’s mouth began to deteriorate - the barrier between it and her nasal cavity dissolving. That in turn gave Grima a much bigger hole to use, Grima’s vessel was able to push all of her dragon dick inside Lucina’s head. As she continued to ram it in, the dark energy started to fill Lucina’s mouth and nose - and eventually, even started to leak free from it. The men nearby watched with some horror as Lucina’s head started to dissolve around the dragon woman’s cock, sad that they wouldn’t get to use it. As Grima came, a mixture of come and magical residue shot into Lucina’s head, making a way through the insides of her head until it reached her brain. It was already pretty messed up because of the two sharp blades cutting it up, but now Grima’s come would devour the rest of it. Happy with truly destroying her enemy like that, Grima pulled out. Now, she didn’t have to worry about returning Lucina to a good state - in fact, she’d much rather keep the magic going inside her. Still, her head needed to be presentable for the final part - so Grima rescinded the magic working on the outside of Lucina’s head, fixing her skin on the outside once more. However, her magic would go on inside her head until it consumed all of her brain. To make sure that the dark energy wouldn’t spill out of Lucina’s mouth and start working on the outside again, Grima grabbed her chin and pulled it up, squeezing her mouth shut- and putting a simple spell on them to keep it like that. Just a simple opening between her lips remained, but her teeth filled it anyways, keeping anything from escaping her mouth again. Once she was done with that, Grima decided to move on - the bodies of the two girls she hated had been defiled so much that it left even the Fell Dragon satisfied. 

Even if the soldiers weren’t too happy that their fun with the corpses had to come to an end, no one dared to disobey the red-eyed woman. The men fucking them at that point refused to stop, just picking the corpses up and carrying them with them while still using them as they brought them out to one of the castle’s outdoor squares. A huge layer of snow covered the ground there. Others took the cut-off limbs with them, and the rest carried a bunch of poles Grima ordered them to take. Once they all arrived there, getting curious looks from the other heroes who had been there before, it was time to get started. The men fucking them finally came, freeing their torsos up for it while others removed the replacement limbs, showing off the girl’s stumps again. A huge, slightly curved wooden pole was prepared as Cynthia’s corpse was taken towards it. It had a sharp spike at the end, one that allowed for easy insertion. A man spread her pussy open, semen still dripping from it as she was brought onto the tip. After the pole slid through the hole in her crotchless panties, her wetness allowed it to get in without too much trouble, the slick wood quickly making it through her vagina. The men had to give it a stronger shove once it reached its end, the tip going into her guts as her breasts started bouncing around. They continued to shove her onto the pole until it left her body through her neck stump - setting her down for a moment. Lucina’s body was brought over moments later - and was also impaled pussy-first, the piece of wood escaping her body with a huge part of it still unused. Lucina’s body was impaled at an angle a bit different from her sister’s, but while the pole still was horizontal it wasn’t too visible. Next, all four of the girl’s arms were impaled on the wood too - each one perpendicular to the one below it. The main pole of the Lucina&Cynthia tree had been finished. To top it off, a golden star had been placed over the tip - covering the bloodiest part of it up.

Once it was there, the pole had been lifted from it’s position and turned vertical instead. It’s butt was forced into the ground, with the men digging a proper hole for it so that it wouldn’t fall over. As they did that, gravity pulled the bodies down the pole a bit. Cynthia’s butt and what was still there of her powerful thighs landed directly on the slow, supporting her body as it slumped down. Lucina’s torso was pressing down on it from above, her just as meaty thighs resting on her sister’s shoulders. The arms stayed in their spots above her neck. Between the pole already being curved before, and it being forced to support the full weight of the two sisters, it ended up bending to one side a bit - the star at the top leaning over to the right.

Next up were the girl’s heads. Each was quickly impaled on a shorter pole of its own. Cynthia’s pole ended up going into her mouth, forcing her tongue out of it again while getting lodged in what still remained of her spine. As a huge part of the inside of Lucina’s head was liquified at that point, the pole had to travel deeper inside it. Still, there was an intact part of her skull it could go right into - making it so that Lucina’s head wouldn’t fall off. Her long hair ended up waving around behind the pole as the cold wind moved against it. The poles carrying their heads were then tied together in the shape of a X-cross, and next inserted into the ground behind the main pole. They were long enough that their heads ended up on the level of Lucina’s chest, her small boobs perfectly on the line connecting their chins. When it came to her boobs, her nipples were pretty hard - the cold air making them stick out of her chest even despite the fact she was dead. The antlers were still stuck in their heads, two of them pointing towards the sky while the other two were parallel to the ground.

It still wasn’t finished, though - putting some decorations near it was still necessary. Cynthia’s spear, which had taken so many of their limbs, was driven into the ground below Cynthia’s head, with it’s heavy blade ending up near her head. The men tried to do the same with Lucina’s bow, but as they thrust it in it snapped in the middle, the decay from Grima using it to fire a tainted arrow causing it to break. They left the two halves on the ground nearby, just sticking a few of Lucina’s arrows into the ground below her head instead. The girl’s legs were dropped off on the ground nearby it - Lucina’s chopped off foot ending up near one of Cynthia’s leg stumps while one of her sister’s legs landed on the opposite side.

At that point, Grima was truly done with the corpses of Lucina and Cynthia. She gave her pussy a few final rubs while looking at the castle’s newest sex installation, which had already gathered the attention of a number of heroes, then left. Although their holes weren’t available to be fucked, it was still quite an arousing sight - and so many a hero would end up jerking off to it, sending their semen all over their torsos, arms, and slack faces.


End file.
